What They Do In the Morning
by LoliMon-san
Summary: "Masamune-sama, izinkan saya untuk menjadi orang pemalas dalam sehari ini saja" / "Are you sure?..." / (KojuMasa. Warning : Yaoi)


**What They Do In the Morning**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chara : Kojuro x Masamune**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), gaje, pendek, SMUT**.

* * *

" _Wake up_ , Kojuro," bisik Masamune membangunkan _Migime_ -nya.

Merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik telinganya, Kojuuro terbangun. Pria ini menoleh pada Masamune lalu tersenyum.

 **GREP!**

Bukannya langsung bangun, Kojuuro merengkuh _Dokuganryu_ , "Masamune- _sama_ , izinkan saya untuk menjadi orang pemalas dalam sehari ini saja," mohonnya, memberi kehangatan untuk tuannya.

Paras Masamune yang tampan dihiasi semburat merah layaknya apel segar. "Ta-tapi..." di saat seperti ini Masamune pasti tergagap dan sulit menimpali perkataan Kojuuro, "Uuh...iya, deh. Aku izinkan. _Do whatever you want_." padahal dalam hati ia ingin terus dipeluk oleh Kojuuro.

" _Arigatou_ ," ujar Kojuuro, merapatkan dekapan.

Hidung serta dahi keduanya saling menempel. Masamune tak keberatan dengan kedekatan ini, justru membuat hatinya senang. "Kojuuro, kau benar mau jadi pemalas hari ini?" tanya Masamune.

"Begitulah, Masamune- _sama_ ," jawabnya.

" _Are you sure_? Tadinya aku mau lagi hal yang semalam," kata Masamune, memancing gairah seorang Katakura Kojuuro.

 _Ryu no Migime_ yang tadi masih mengantuk, menjadi bugar kembali. 'Milik'nya pun terbangun. Tuannya ini memang jago membangkitkan nafsu para _seme_ , termasuk dirinya mau itu malam ataupun pagi seperti sekarang. Jika sudah di kondisi ini, Kojuuro mana mau menolak. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sentuhan hangat di 'milik'nya, beberapa saat Kojuuro juga mendapat kocokan manja di sana. "Masamune- _sama..._ "

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Kau mau bermalas-malasan hari ini?" tanya Masamune menambah tempo kocokan di 'milik' Kojuuro.

"Tentu tidak, Masamune- _sama._ " detik berikutnya Kojuuro mengecup bibir manis tuannya. Ciuman itu dalam namun lembut, tak ganas layaknya _seme_ lain.

"Aahh...Kojuuro, aku sudah tak tahan..." desah Masamune. Desahannya begitu menggoda, _Ryu no Migime_ makin liar menjelajah tubuhnya.

Bokong Masamune diremas, posisi Kojuuro berada di atasnya, masih mencium tuannya. Keduanya dalam keadaan telanjang, itu mempercepat untuk mereka melakukan hubungan badan. Kojuuro melepas ciuman, dia mengelus paha Masamune, tangannya turun menuju selangkangan, dua jarinya masuk ke belahan bokong Masamune, tangan lainnya mulai menggerakkan 'milik' Masamune sesuai irama tusukan jarinya.

Masamune menggila, erangan kenikmatannya menjadi-jadi. hubungan badan ini adalah yang kedua kalinya, yang pertama tadi malam, tak disangka dia akan ketagihan. Awalnya dia takut, tapi dengan perlakuan lembut _Migime-_ nya, rasa takut dan sakit itu tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat serta nyaman. Mungkin saja Kojuuro lebih berpengalaman menghadapi situasi seperti Masamune, kesan diberi pun tak akan dibenci oleh _Dokuganryu._

Kojuuro merentangkan kaki Masamune, memberi akses agar memudahkannya untuk masuk. "Saya akan masuk, Masamune _-sama_ ," ucapnya memberi aba-aba dahulu, agar Masamune tidak syok.

" _W_ _ait_ , Kojuuro," tahan Masamune. Dia bangun terduduk, lalu meraih 'milik' Kojuuro. Masamune telengkup dan memasukkan benda ke mulutnya, pemuda ini membasahi 'batang' itu dengan air liurnya. Hisapan serta pijatan lembut dari Masamune mengagetkan Kojuuro sesaat, namun selanjutnya dia menikmati hisapan hangat itu. Pria ini tak tinggal diam, dia juga ikut naik turun, sehingga 'milik'nya masuk ke mulut Masamune dari ujung ke pangkalnya berkali-kali dengan cepat.

Hisapan panjang menyudahi sesi ini, benda itu benar-benar basah. Masamune membelai pipi Kojuuro, dan menariknya untuk menindih tubuhnya. Masamune merentangkan kakinya sendiri dan mengapitkannya ke tubuh pria di atasnya. Tanpa waktu lama, Kojuuro menancapkan benda besar serta panjangnya di dalam tubuh Masamune. Pinggulnya ia gerakkan maju-mundur dengan cepat, benda itu sesekali mengenai titik sensitifnya.

"Ah, ah, ah...Kojuuro... _faster,_ aahh~" desah Masamune kencang, ayunan dari Kojuuro membuainya. Prajurit setianya ini lihai memberi kenikmatan padanya. Hentakkannya dipercepat seiring permohonan dari tuannya. Kojuuro lama memakai gaya konvensional ini. Gaya ini memang disukai kebanyakan _uke_ maupun wanita yang berprofesi sebagai _geisha_ yang pernah Kojuuro tiduri. Tetap, tubuh Masamune lah yang dia suka. Kojuuro menjilat telinga dan leher pemuda di bawahnya, selagi melakukan itu, pria ini menikmati suara seksi nan indah _Dokuganryu._

Masamune sudah tak peduli jika suaranya terdengar keluar ataupun didengar oleh prajurit maupun para pembantunya. "Aahh...mmhh, _fuck_! _you damn good..._ ah, ah, _harder..._ " hentakkannya diperkeras, suara kulit yang saling bertubrukan terdengar. Cairan putih dari 'milik' Masamune keluar membasahi perutnya.

Karena Kojuuro merupakan tipe pria yang mudah bosan dengan gerakkan itu-itu saja, 'milik'nya ia keluarkan kemudian membalikan badan Masamune menjadi posisi merangkak. Kojuuro menarik pinggulnya dan memasukkan kembali 'benda' itu ke dalam. Desahan tuannya makin kencang, kenikmatan yang ia terima sungguh tiada tara. Sesekali nama _Migime-_ nya disebut disela lenguhannya. Irama goyangannya tak berubah, cepat dan keras. Satu tangan Kojuuro memainkan 'benda' Masamune dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Ngh! _Right there_! Aahh... _i can't hold it anymore..._ " Masamune mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan Kojuuro. Sebentar lagi dia klimaks. "Kenai itu lagi, Kojuuro...nnhh! Ah, ah, _i love it_!"

"Tahan sedikit, Masamune- _sama_ ," ujar Kojuuro. 'Benda' itu terus mengenai titik peka Masamune. Erangan keduanya ikut serta mewarnai kegiatan ini. Kojuuro juga mencapai puncaknya, lima hentakkan terakhir dia menyemburkan cairan putih hangatnya di dalam, mereka klimaks bersamaan, Masamune juga mengeluarkan cairannya sampai berceceran di _futon_.

Tuan dan Mata Kanannya ini mengambrukkan diri ke alas tidur. Mereka terbaring menyamping, Masamune membelakangi Kojuuro, sedangkan pria itu mendekap _Dokuganryu_ dari belakang. keduanya mengatur napas masing-masing, lelah dan panas menjalar di antara mereka. Dirasa sudah cukup, Kojuuro menarik keluar perlahan dari lubang itu.

"Jangan dikeluarkan," kata Masamune tiba-tiba, mencegah 'milik' _Migime_ untuk keluar, "Tetaplah di sana," pinta Masamune.

"Tapi Masamune- _sama_ ,kita harus membersihkan diri. Anda juga terlihat sangat kelelahan," balas Kojuuro.

"Aku belum puas..." sambung Masamune, seakan meminta dia bergerak lagi. "Kojuuro...jangan diam saja. _P_ _lease, move..._ " mohonnya.

' _Pekerjaan kita hari ini menumpuk, Masamune_ - _sama'_ ingin sekali dia mengatakannya, tapi karena dari awal dia bilang ingin menjadi pemalas serta nada memohon tuannya, Kojuuro pun menuruti permintaan Masamune. "Sebaiknya, saya keluarkan dulu cairan yang barusan."

" _I said move._ _Hurry up._ "

"Ah, baiklah." kembali, Kojuuro menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kaki kanan Masamune diangkat dan melebarkan aksesnya agar memantapkan goyangan di dalam. Kojuuro tak habis pikir pada tuannya ini yang belum puas disetubuhi. Dia jadi berpikir, apakah Kojuuro kurang memuaskannya? atau sungguh menikmati sentuhannya? Dilihat dari sikap yang Masamune tunjukkan sepertinya dia menikmatinya dan ketagihan untuk _menusuknya_ lagi dan lagi.

"Aah, _yes_! _Just like that..._ " Masamune menengokan kepalanya ke arah Kojuuro. Wajahnya sungguh merah.

Kojuuro menaikan sedikit kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir manis Masamune, meredam desahannya. Kala mereka bermain lidah, gerakkan di bawah sana di percepat, pelukannya dipererat.

"Kojuuro, Kojuuro...! aku...hampir...nnghh!"

"Sedikit lagi."

"Ah, ah, ah! Kojuuro...Aaahh...!"

Tiga hentakkan terakhir ronde kedua Kojuuro kembali menyemburkan cairan kental itu, kali ini 'milik'nya ia keluarkan. Masamune lemas seketika, menggerakan jari pun terasa sulit. Pagi ini adalah pagi paling melelahkan dalam sejarah mereka.

Demi menenangkannya, Kojuuro mencium kening Masamune penuh perhatian. Dia membiarkan tuannya mengatur napas dan beristirahat, sementara Kojuuro memakai _yukaka_ -nya lalu pergi keluar untuk mengambil air untuk membersihkan tubuh Masamune menggunakan handuk basah, tak lupa dia juga mempersiapkan _yukata_ untuk dipakai Masamune. Setelah selesai, Kojuuro membantu Masamune berdiri, dan mengantarkannya ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Masamune- _sama_?" tanya Kojuuro, memastikan keadaan tuan tercintanya ini.

Masamune yang sedang memandangi taman rumahnya menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, " _I'm okay. Don't worry,_ Kojuuro."

"Syukurlah jika Anda baik-baik saja." lega rasanya mendengar keadaan sehat dari orang yang disayang.

"Kojuro, kemarilah," panggil Masamune. "Duduk di depanku."

" _Ha'i._ " pria itu melangkah mendekati Masamune, kemudian duduk di hadapannya.

" _Relax,_ tak perlu tegang," ujar Masamune disertai tawa kecil.

"Saya masih khawatir dengan kondisi Anda," timpal Kojuuro. Sifat seperti dia lah yang Masamune suka. Penuh perhatian, dirinya pun terlindungi dan diberi kasih sayang yang begitu tulus darinya.

"Kojuuro," sahutnya lagi.

"Ya, Masamune- _sama_?"

" _Answer me in english_."

"Baiklah."

"... _I love you_..." kata Masamune menahan malu.

Kojuro tersenyum lembut, dia beringsut mendekat ke arah Masamune. Pria ini menggapai tangan kanan putihnya, dan membalas, " _And I you_." selanjutnya, Kojuuro mengecup punggung tangan Masamune mesra.

Terpaku oleh perlakuan manis _Migime-_ nya, dia tak mampu menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, " _Kiss me..._ " ucapnya.

"Dengan senang hati, Sayang." Kojuuro mencium lembut bibir Masamune.

 _I love you..._

 _I love you so much..._

 _Kagetsuna..._

Pagi ini adalah momen teromantis dalam hidup keduanya. Tak ada lagi batasan antara tuan dan bawahan. Mereka berbagi hati sebagai pasangan kekasih.

- **FIN** -

* * *

 **Haaiii, reader's! Saya hadir membawakan fanfic baru saya yang berpairing KojuMasa. Dan ini merupakan fanfic KojuMasa lemon pertama, hehe. Biasanya saya menulis fic lemon MotoMasa, tapi kali ini KojuMasa, hehe(2)**

 **Oh ya. Kagetsuna itu nama asli Kojuuro (silahkan cek wikipedia), daripada kaget karena kurang tahu siapa itu 'Kagetsuna' yaaa saya kasih tahu lah~.**

 **Ok, mungkin cukup sekian aja ya, reader's. Review berisi kritik serta saran, saya terima dengan senang hati.**

 **See you~**


End file.
